1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing net holders and particularly to net holders adjustable in size and adapted to be attached to boats.
2. Relevant Art
A wide variety of holders exist for holding fishing nets, particularly landing nets. What is needed is a net holder that is adjustable in size to accommodate nets of varying loop diameters.